


Rendevu

by Chucky27x



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucky27x/pseuds/Chucky27x
Summary: Brendan visits Alex for the first time since he was traded.
Relationships: Alex Galchenyuk/Brendan Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Rendevu

When Alex hears the knock on the door, his heart must have doubled it's pace. He hasn't seen Brendan (Off the ice) since he was traded from the Canadiens to Arizona. He's not in Pittsburgh and they play Montreal tomorrow. He invited Brendan over for...Well, Alex doesn't know why he invited Brendan over. He just wants to see him. He still thinks about Brendan almost all the time, definitely the best fuck he's ever had too.

Alex and Brendan used to fuck all the time when they were teammates. P.K even caught them making out once. He never said anything, luckily. Alex always liked the way Brendan filled him up, the way his cock tasted after a game and how Brendan always used to cuddle with Alex after they had both cum. Always liked the way Brendan knew exactly what would made Alex cum almost instantly and how Alex always liked to be woken up to a blowjob the following morning.

So, you can imagine when he heard the knock on the door, Alex was excited.

Alex rushes to get the door, and Brendan is standing outside his door with a pack of beer and a smile on his face. A very cute smile. The type of smile that could help you get away with murder.

"Hi" Alex says softly with a smile. Sure, it was only a "Hi" but Brendan could feel the emotion behind it. Brendan says nothing. He steps inside Alex's apartment, slams the door shut behind him and grabs Alex's face to pull him in for a kiss. A _**real **_kiss. His tongue explored Alex's mouth. They were progressively making their way to Alex's bedroom thanks to Alex's guidance. Brendan let out a small moan, and that got Alex's dick twitching. 

Once in Alex's bedroom, Brendan pushes Alex down onto his own bed. He starts to unbuckle his belt and smirks "Miss me?" 

Only Brendan could pull this off. Not seeing someone for 2 years, having them say _nothing _to you before practically fucking your mouth with their tongue and them smugly asking "Miss me?"

Fucking right Alex missed him. 

"Fuck" Alex replies. He wants him. He wants him now.

"Wanna see it?" Brendan asks, down to his boxers. Alex can see the outline of Brendan's hard dick through his boxers. He remembers it well. How many times it hit his prostate and made him cum without even touching his own dick. 

"Please" Alex says

Brendan lets out a small laugh and pushes his boxers down, and his dick swings up. Perfect.

Brendan's got a **_thick _**dick. It curves slightly to the right, and he's uncut. His 7 and a half inch cock is already leaking thinking about Alex's mouth, and that's exactly what it get's. Alex practically jumps forward onto Brendan, engulfing over half of his cock into his mouth. Brendan moans loudly. Goddamn that feels good for Brendan, who hasn't had a mouth on his dick in over 2 months. 

Alex bobs up and down, his tongue swirling over Brendan's head, in and out of his foreskin. He can taste Brendan's precum and it's driving Alex wild. 

Alex gets up and back onto the bed, and removes his pants and boxers in lightning speed. 

Brendan asks "Lube?"

Alex quickly shakes his head "Please, no. Just spit. I need your cock in me now. Please, Brendan. Now" He pleads

Brendan's dick twitches. He loves watching how ruined Alex get's for him. 

Brendan spits on his dick and then on Alex's tight hole.   
  


"Fucking christ, have you been fucked since we last hooked up? You're so fucking tight" Brendan says

Alex moans "Please Brendan. Fuck me" 

Brendan complies, grabbing a hold of his cock at the base and putting his fat dick head at Alex's entrance, slowly popping his thickness into Alex's hole. This is driving Brendan wild. He's already so close.

"You like that? You like it when I ruin your pretty boy hole like this?" Brendan teases

"Yes. Fuck. Yes" Alex replies.

Alex fucks into Alex slowly at first but picks up his pace, his balls slapping against Alex's thick ass over and over again. 

Alex looks down from Brendan's eyes back down to his own dick. He's rock hard. It always turned Alex on how Brendan, at only 5 foot 9, had a bigger dick than his. 

Alex's own dick, topping off at just under 6 inches, probably around 5.7, was thick too, but nowhere near Brendan's size. That got Alex even harder. Alex grabs his own dick and starts to jerk it _fast. _

"Tell me" Alex says and Brendan knows exactly what Alex means by that. He used to ask Brendan that every time they fucked. 

"Tell you _what_, Alex?" Brendan asks, playing dumb while filling Alex's hole to it's capacity.

"_Please_" Alex begs, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Brendan gets down near Alex's ear and whispers softly 

"_My fat cock is longer and thicker than your dick, Alex"_ and that just about does it for Alex.

He explodes all over his own stomach, afew splashes of cum hitting his own face. 

Brendan pulls out of Alex's ass and busts his nut all over Alex's face, some of it dripping down into Alex's mouth. Alex swallows every last drop.

Both boys panting, are dead tired after the physical activity they had just endured.

Brendan collapses onto Alex and pulls him in close, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I've fucking missed you so much" Brendan says

"Me too" Alex says simply. But again, Brendan felt the truthfulness and emotion behind Alex's answer. 

And that's the end of the Gally's story. Brendan and Alex would leave eachother the next morning. Three months later, with the Penguins visiting Montreal, Alex had come to learn that Brendan had a boyfriend now. Carey had broken the news to him over lunch. Alex felt like a knife had tore straight through his heart. Alex lost his man. He lost the love of his life.


End file.
